Forgivenss
by MandyXD
Summary: Dudley Dursley busca o perdão.Ele vai onde for preciso para conseguir.Participando do I Challenge Dudley Dursley do Grimmauld Place ANGST


**_Forgiveness_**

Meu nome é Dudley Dursley. Por enquanto, moro em um quarto de hotel no subúrbio de Londres. Entro na recepção maquiada com uma fina camada de tinta e quadros antiquados. Subo as escadas em estado letárgico. Minha vida quase toda tem sido assim desde que me mudei para cá. Não sinto nada, não faço nada e quero tudo. Enfio a chave na fechadura do meu quarto e entro nele jogando a maleta em qualquer lugar. Tiro os sapatos e os jogo embaixo da cama. Ligo para o serviço de quarto e peço cerveja, ligo a tv e programo no noticiário, ligo para minha mãe mas o telefone dá ocupado.

Na verdade, moro há sete meses e meio nesse quarto imundo e duvido que conseguirei sair dele tão cedo. Por enquanto deveria durar menos tempo, não?

Legal, atentado terrorista nas ferrovias de Madrid. Eu estou pouco me fodendo para a Espanha e esses terroristas que explodiram os trens. Meu salário já acabou e ainda estou no meio do mês, o que é bem mais importante. Vou ter que visitar meus pais para pedir dinheiro emprestado. Como eu detesto voltar para a Rua dos Alfeneiros!

Minha mãe me enche de perguntas de por que insisto em morar sozinho. Meu pai me enche de perguntas sobre os negócios. Moro sozinho por que não suporto vocês e muito menos essa maldita casa. Os negócios vão mal, por que eles dependem de mim.

"Serviço de quarto" diz Frankie através da porta. Me levanto da cama e me arrasto até a porta. Espero que esta seja a última vez que eu tenha que levantar hoje.

"Por que demorou, Frankie?"

"Estava atendendo pessoas mais importantes, sr. Dursley" disse o insolente entregando as cervejas.

"Mais importantes que você? Eu sou mais importante do que você" digo fechando a porta.

"A gorjeta senhor" ouço-o através da porta.

"Você não merece, Frankie. A não ser que queira um murro no meio das fuças"

Aumento o volume da tv e ainda continua passando a porcaria da notícia. Estou pouco me lixando para o mundo em minha volta. Só quero saber do meu dinheiro, por que parece que é só isso que importa. Passo os canais com o controle remoto enquanto entorno minhas cervejas e arroto ocasionalmente. O telefone soa estridente e estendo o braço tentando alcançá-lo.

"Oi Dudinha, é a mamãe"

"Oi mãe"

"Como você está meu bem? Comendo direitinho? Papai disse que mandou um abraço" Duvido que ele tenha mesmo mandado.

"Mãe, para de dizer mamãe, papai e Dudinha. Eu já sou adulto!" Há um breve silêncio cortado apenas pela respiração dela do outro lado da linha "O que vocês vão fazer no fim de semana? Estava pensando em dar uma passada rápida"

"Nós vamos para a casa da Guida no domingo. Você sabe como eu detesto ter que ir lá com aquele tanto de cachorros espalhados pela casa... Sem contar no quintal... Mas seu pai quer tanto ir..." Sei, aposto que tia Guida o infernizou durante todo o verão.

"Ah, mas eu não vou poder ir. Eu tenho que estar..."

"Venha Duda. Por favor. Eu..."

"Certo. Eu vou. Mas só vou poder chegar à tarde" O que é uma grande mentira "Pro chá das cinco, pode ser?"

"Claro, vou mandar Guida assar uma fornalha de biscoitos para você"

"Tenho que desligar, mãe. Então até domingo"

Me viro para o outro lado da cama e ela range em reclamação. Afundo a cabeça no travesseiro esperando que meus roncos possam finalmente preencher o quarto inteiro.

**DD**

Acordo no meio da noite suando frio. Frio. Detesto o calor, mas detesto ainda mais o frio. Sempre me lembro de quando fui atacado por aquelas coisas mágicas e do que me fizeram ver. Eu não queria ser assim. Eu não queria ver. Não sei se pressentiram o futuro ou o que foi. Só sei que me vi exatamente assim. Um fracassado como era meu primo Harry. Com roupas usadas, morando em um lugar indecente e com alguém ameaçador por cima de mim.

A sombra do meu chefe paira nebulosa e fria sobre mim. Eu sei que eu poderia muito bem voltar para a casa. Mas depois do segundo derrame meu pai não pôde voltar a trabalhar e eu não quero ficar com minha mãe carente e meu pai preso na cama naquele fim de mundo. Então eu aturo o maldito sr. Jones me mandando corrigir os papéis, carimbar os formulários e atender os três telefones irritantes.

Juro que se pudesse eu colocaria veneno no café que ele me faz comprar todos os dias na Starbucks. E nunca vou esquecer o episódio em que ele jogou o copo inteiro de cappuccino em mim por que não era descafeinado. Eu poderia também pegar um machado e partir a cabeça dele como se fosse um pedaço de lenha podre. Soa macabro e sanguinário, mas ele me irrita profundamente. Detesto o jeito com que me chama de PorkDursley¹. Detesto o cavanhaque metido dele. E detesto seu modo de andar como se dissesse "Olhem para mim, por que eu sou um ex-modelo". Fodam-se sua namorada famosa e sua casa Notting Hill.

**DD**

Meu carro desliza sobre o asfalto quente enquanto no som toca uma música antiga detestável. Acendo um cigarro pensando na minha mãe. Ela até hoje finge não saber que eu fumo. Por que ela com certeza não seria ingênua o suficiente de não perceber o cheiro de cigarro que tenho. Estaciono o carro ao lado da calçada e um dos cachorros vem pular em cima de mim. Chuto o cachorro, que se afasta rosnando para mim, e caminho até a porta de entrada.

Cumprimento os três e me sento numa das largas poltronas. Meu pai assiste críquete entediado e tia Guida e mamãe vão arrumar as coisas para o chá.

"Mãe, preciso de dinheiro emprestado"

"Mas Duda, eu não já falei que se estiver passando necessidades pode voltar para a casa que nós vamos receber você bem"

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não quero voltar pra casa?!"

"Duda, ouça sua mãe" diz tia Guida bebendo chá numa caneca enorme "'O bom filho à casa torna'"

"Mãe, eu não quero ser um filhinho de mamãe que ganha tudo o que pede, mata todos os bichinhos de estimação e que come feito um porco. Eu não quero morrer de infarto por ter tanta gordura entupindo minhas veias enquanto você acha lindo ter um filho 'gordinho'. Não quero depender de você enquanto muita gente não tem com quem contar"

"Mas Duda, você nunca se importou com isso. E se você tem pessoas que se gostam de você é por que você merece."

"Não, mãe, não é. Por que se fosse assim, os pais de Harry não teriam morrido."

"Por que está falando dele logo agora. Ele já estava morto e enterr..."

"Será que ele morreu? Nem isso a gente sabe. E olha que ele deve merecer bem mais atenção do que eu. Não sei se é injustiça divina ou se é simplesmente por que tinha de ser, mas Harry merecia muito mais coisas do que eu."

"Não diga isso, Duda" disse tia Guida "Aquela aberração..."

"Por que está falando disso, Duda? O que aconteceu? Fala pra mim"

"Mãe, eu simplesmente vi o porco inútil que eu sou"

"Não diga isso!"

"Digo sim. Eu percebi o quanto minha vida é miserável e o quão babaca eu sou. Não faço nada para melhorar minha vida, nem a de ninguém, nem o mundo. Enquanto meu primo salvou o mundo inteiro do qual ele fazia parte eu simplesmente me sentava no sofá e o provocava"

"Quem fez a sua cabeça? Não me diga que..." ele fez uma pausa dramática na qual arregalou os olhos exageradamente "ELE JOGOU UM FEITIÇO EM VOCÊ!"

"NÃO!" urrou tia Guida cuspindo o chá.

"Não mãe, ele não jogou. Eu simplesmente percebi isso. E se me dá licença, eu tenho que voltar para Londres por que trabalho amanhã cedo"

**DD**

Viro mais uma taça de conhaque barato enquanto. O velhote que cuida do bar quer fechá-lo mas não ousa me expulsar.

Perpasso o plano de novo na cabeça. Já tenho tudo o que preciso. Vai ser tudo limpo e diligente. Não vai ser como eu queria, mas mesmo assim vai acontecer é o que importa. Limpo a boca na manga da camisa e ando cambaleando até o hotel. Uma fina chuva cai irritantemente sobre a cidade e atravessa minha camisa até molhar minha pele flácida. Me sinto excitado e completamente sozinho.

**DD**

No dia seguinte sai tudo como planejado. Ao menos uma vez na vida fiz algo para melhorar o mundo. O veneno no café, a falta de ar de Jones e sua vida jogada fora. Numa vala imunda, sua alma repousa com a minha. As duas se chocam e cada uma vai para o seu lado, como deveria ter sido feito muito antes para evitarmos o pior. Mas eu acho que tinha que ser assim.

Eu tinha que me emporcalhar ainda mais. Tinha que me afundar num poço nojento até não sobrar mais nada imaculado em mim. Eu tinha que chegar nesse estado lamentável até me sentir o menos humano possível. Será que isso é degradante o suficiente? Será que agora estou imundo o bastante? Tão ferido e sofrido quanto Harry?

_Será que finalmente estou perdoado? _

* * *

¹PorkDursley: Algo como Dursley-porco. 


End file.
